A Lie Followed by a Secret
by Alexis-17-btvs
Summary: Updated sorry for the long wait! Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.
1. chapter AN

Ok this is just a little A/n for beforehand. I'm not even sure if this fic deserves to be posted. I've never written alias fanfic before, but I had this one already written out so I thought why not. So if you peoples think it's good enough to post more and you would like me to do that then I need you to please please please let me know b/c I'm all unsure of myself right now. I will be posting the first three chapters without reviews and after that if no one is reviewing then I will discontinue the story. :( So I guess if you guys review then I will write more and if you don't then I will take the hint. So thanks for reading this little tidbit if you did. Now on with the story. 


	2. chapter 1

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sydney was sitting in the warehouse waiting for Vaughn. She didn't know why he'd called her after almost five months. It'd been five months ago when they'd finally given in to their feelings for each other. They'd tried for two years to deny it and then one day after a particularly tough mission they'd needed each other. They'd both known that trehey shouldn't, but they hadn't been able to help it.  
  
  
  
Then a few days later when they'd seen each other for the first time since the night they'd made love. He'd been distant and she hadn't understood. She'd tried to get him to open up to her, but he'd just said that they'd made a mistake and that he didn't really love her. That he was sorry, but he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. She'd told him how much she loved him and she'd cried and he'd said how he was sorry and that it never should have happened. He hadn't been thinking straight when it'd happened and he regretted it now. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he didn't want to be with her.   
  
  
  
He'd told her that he was going to try and get back together with Alice and that she should find someone that she could actually be seen out in public with. He'd broken her heart that day and she hadn't been the same since. He had been hurting too, but it hadn't had to be that way. They could have found a way, but he was too afraid. He had lied to her about not loving her and it being a mistake, but he knew she would want to find a way to still be together and it was just too risky. He was doing it because he loved her and he just hoped that one day she'd understand. That same day after they'd parted she went to the CIA after she'd regained her composure and requested a new handler. Devlin hadn't known why and she hadn't told him, but she got what she wanted.   
  
  
  
Then almost four months later she'd asked for time off. Devlin and her father were the only ones at the CIA who knew why. At SD-6 Sloane knew why, but he didn't know who. None of them knew who. She'd refused to tell, but she'd also requested that no one know of her condition. She'd only told one other person and that had been Dixon. He knew not to say anything to anyone else at SD-6 and she'd needed her partner to understand why she was leaving him for so long.   
  
  
  
She wouldn't risk word getting back to Vaughn. So now with this phone call she didn't understand what he wanted. Then she heard the door and then she saw him walk in. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey sweater. If she didn't hate him and love him at the same time she might have given more thought to how sexy he looked. She herself was wearing a pair of running pants and a very oversized sweatshirt. You couldn't see her shape at all. Which had been the idea. She couldn't let him know. Not after the things he'd said and the way he'd just cast her aside.   
  
  
  
"So why'd you call this little meeting," she said meeting his eyes with a cold glare.   
  
  
  
She didn't let him make her cry now. She would wait for tears until she was alone in her room at home. 


	3. chapter 2

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading."I wanted to tell you something," he said suddenly wondering if this had been a good idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"I know that you probably hate me. I know that I can't make you understand. But I think that you need to move on. I know that you took the last month off from work and I just wanted you to know if it's because of me you should try to let it go and move on," then he hesitated before he continued," because I'm trying to move on. Alice and I are getting married".   
  
  
  
  
She managed to wipe the look of pain and betrayal off of her face before he got the nerve to look at her. When he looked up at her she had a cold blank stare on her face and all she said was,"oh".   
  
  
  
  
"Sydney,"he said wishing that things weren't the way they were between the two of them," I'm sorry".   
  
  
  
  
"Don't be," she said," well if that's it I have to go". She knew if she stayed for too long that she would probably break and tell him. She couldn't let him know.   
  
  
  
  
He was with Alice now and apparently happy with her. He didn't want to be with Sydney anymore he'd just used her. He didn't love her like she loved him. So for that reason she chose to let him be happy. She wouldn't tell him her secret. It would only hurt her more when he knew and still refused to share his life with her. She couldn't bear the thought and she didn't want him to only stick by her because of the secret. So as quickly as she could she got out of there.   
  
  
  
  
He had told her what he'd wanted to and he should be happy with the way things went. He had done his part and tried to get her to move on to. He could feel that he hadn't turned his back on her. She was letting him off. Saying that she'd be ok without him. She didn't need him. Of course that wasn't the way she felt, but she refused to let herself be vulnerable to him again. She couldn't because she knew the results would be detrimental.   
  
  
  
  
Four months later she was cursing his name silently in her head, and also begging for him to somehow knowingly be there. She knew he wouldn't be though. Francie and Will were outside in the waiting room. Her father was the only one in the room with her besides the doctors and nurses. Her father had suspected that Vaughn was the father although they'd never actually spoken about it. When she'd requested a new handler he'd suspected something had been going on between the two of them and then when she told him months later that she was pregnant he was fairly certain that Vaughn was the daddy.   
  
  
  
  
He knew Sydney wasn't one to move from one guy to the next and it was too soon for her to have met someone else in time to have become four months pregnant. So now he was the one here by her side instead of Vaughn. He'd never asked what'd happened and she hadn't volunteered the information and that's the way they left it. If she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't pry. She knew this and was grateful for it. They were closer now than before, but they'd probably never quite have that daddy's little girl thing going on. But he was here for her now when she needed him most and she was so thankful.   
  
  
  
  
Hours later she heard the cry of her baby girl and she cried with her. Some were tears of joy and some tears of sorrow. Right now she was trying to concentrate on the tears of joy. 


	4. chapter 3

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
She was determined to take down SD-6 more than ever now. She wanted to be able to be there for her daughter and she didn't want anything to happen to her baby because of the people she was involved with. She wanted it over. They were closer now than ever before, but she'd been gone from work for five months so she wasn't aware of how close.   
  
  
  
  
Her father had mentioned at one point that agent Vaughn was no longer aware of the goings on of the case with SD-6 either. He had no clue how close they were to taking the place down. Sydney wondered if he did if he still would have married Alice. He'd wanted to prove that he'd moved on. He'd wanted to try and force himself to be ok with everything, but it hadn't been that easy.   
  
  
  
  
All Sydney knew was that he wasn't here with her now like he should have been.   
  
  
  
  
Now she held her baby and looked into her eyes while her father, Francie and Will all anxiously awaited their turns. Sydney had decided to name her Makayla Jordan Bristow. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone else she'd named her after Vaughn. She didn't even like to admit it to herself, but she wanted her daughter to have a piece of her father and despite everything Sydney still loved him. She had Sydney's brown hair, but Vaughn's beautiful green eyes. She was the perfect mix between the two.   
  
  
  
  
Everyone got their turn holding her and making a fuss. Then they let Sydney and Makayla be alone. Which was nice because the both of them were exhausted. Two days later Sydney and Makayla came home. Francie and Will had redone Sydney's room to accomodate all of Makayla's things also and it was beautiful. Sydney only had a month off before she had to return to work, but then Will was going to watch the baby because he wasn't exactly employed at the moment anyhow.   
  
  
  
  
He'd been staying with Sydney and Francie since his money had finally run out. So he might as well watch the baby while he was there. Besides he loved her already. Francie and Will had been named Makayla's godmother and godfather respectively. There wasn't a church ceremony or anything, but she had asked them and they had said yes. So in the event that anything happened to her they would be there to care for her daughter.   
  
  
  
  
Her father was already enjoying his role as Grandpa. He was going to try and be a better grandfather than he had been a father.   
  
  
  
  
They enjoyed the first week getting to know each other. They'd actually had a lot of time to themselves. Francie had been tied up at the restaurant and Will had been out with his new girlfriend Sarah a lot. They were both happy and Sydney herself was happy too. To a degree, but she was trying to put the part of her that was unhappy away in a little box in which she wished to throw away the key if she could ever get the stupid thing to shut in the first place.   
  
  
  
  
The next week they spent more time with Will and Francie and her Dad. She also took Makayla to the park. She wasn't yet willing to take her anywhere in the city where she thought that she might run into Vaughn. Not that it was a likely possibility (he lived on the other side of it), but she wanted to be sure. Granted there was always a chance it could happen, but she was being pretty careful.   
  
  
  
  
At the end of the third week Francie convinced Sydney to go out with her for a girl's night out while Jack watched Kaylie as they'd come to call her for short. Will was out with Sarah things were going well for them. Sydney had been reluctant at first to leave Kaylie, but with her Dad to watch over her she warmed to the idea. They ended up having a lot of fun. They weren't out to meet guys. They were just out to have a good time. When the night came to an end Sydney realized that she really enjoyed herself, but she was glad to be getting back to Kaylie.   
  
  
  
  
When they arrived home Jack was asleep on the couch with Kaylie asleep on his chest. Seeing the two of them like that made Sydney smile. So she waited a few minutes before gently picking up the baby and laying her down in her crib and then waking her father. She thanked him for watching her and he said it'd been his pleasure and then he was on his way, but not before they exchanged a hug. They were working on the relationship thing and it was continuing to get better.   
  
  
  
  
Of course the month came to an end all too quickly and it was back to work. Luckily she'd made sure to begin working out again as soon as it was ok and she was back to looking the way she did before she had Kaylie. She'd had six months off and although she'd spent a good part of that time thinking about Vaughn she'd also done her best to try and really take in the world while she was leading a semi normal life. The closest she'd get to a normal life until SD-6 was taken down. Once again she reminded herself though that it was coming down soon and she'd be there to help. 


	5. chapter 4

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Her first day back to work she'd gone to SD-6 first. Then she headed to the CIA for a briefing on how close they were to the takedown. Although she knew he wouldn't be she'd half expected Vaughn to be there. She was glad that he wasn't though. She wasn't sure if she could face him yet and not have him know something was up. She wasn't sure if she trusted herself to not let it slip somehow. Knowing that there was a part of her that wanted him to fix things, but she couldn't let him know that. What caught her off guard was that after the meeting she was walking down the hall to leave and he walked in the door.   
  
  
  
  
He looked at her as they walked in each other's direction. It looked as though he wanted to talk to her. She managed to keep her face blank until just before they were about to pass each other. Then she gave him the deadliest glare that said if he came near her she would kick his ass. She saw him almost stop as they passed each other, but she kept right on walking letting her face become blank again and acting as though he wasn't even there.   
  
  
  
  
He'd been surprised to see her. She'd been gone for six months and all that Devlin was willing to tell Weiss was that she'd asked for some time off and that she'd be back after awhile. No one else had known what'd happened to her either.   
  
  
  
  
Then he'd seen her after she'd been gone for a month. He'd told her it was because he wanted to tell her about him and Alice getting married and that she should move on, but secretly he hoped that she wouldn't move on. He knew it wasn't fair, but he wasn't in a very rational state of mind at the time. He wanted her all to himself he was just afraid of putting her life at risk while she was still with SD-6. He couldn't see jeopardizing her life just so he could be with her. He wanted her it was true, but he refused to be that selfish and if it made her hate him...so be it.   
  
  
  
  
So he'd told her that he was moving on with Alice, and he'd tried. He'd tried as hard as he could, but it just hadn't worked out. He'd made himself believe that he could be in love with her again, but try as he might he wasn't able to force himself to be in love with one woman when he was truly in love with another. He had called off his engagement with Alice two weeks before the wedding. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had been trying so hard to move on that he was willing to overlook that he wasn't in love with her. But when it had come down to it he couldn't do that to her or himself. She of course hated his guts now. He felt bad, but what could he do.   
  
  
  
  
He hadn't felt it was right to mislead her and he knew she'd felt that something was wrong. They'd both known that they weren't truly in love. It couldn't work out for them. His mother had told him to only marry someone if he was sure that she was the one. He knew who the one was, but he valued her life over his own wants and needs. Even when she'd begged him to change his mind, that they could make it work. He knew it was too big of a risk. She might be willing to jeopardize her life, but he couldn't live with himself if something had happened to her because she was with him.   
  
  
  
  
He wanted to let her have her way and be with him. He'd wanted it so badly that it hurt, but he'd forced himself to turn away from her and pretend that he didn't love her the way that he really did. Now she would never smile at him again. He'd never meet her at the warehouse again whether it had been just to talk or to give her a countermission. She'd never greet him with a grin on her face and that look in her eyes that got to him so badly. All he got were icy stares that could kill.   
  
  
  
  
For the first couple of weeks the looks had been hurt and confused more than anything. She'd looked close to tears all the time. Then over the course of one weekend she'd come back full of focus. Ready to work her ass off. She didn't let him phase her anymore and she no longer looked hurt. She looked determined, except of course on rare occasion when they made eye contact. Then her eyes were cold and unwelcoming. Anything but warm and inviting and no sign of the hurt that had been there only days before. She'd hidden it away. He wasn't allowed to see her anymore. The only part of her he got to see was Agent Bristow. That was all.   
  
  
  
  
Now five months since the last time he'd seen her, five months since he'd stopped taking part in the SD-6 takedown operation here she was again. He had no idea what was going on. He knew she hadn't been hurt at least not physically. Yet he hadn't known why she'd been gone for so long. He also had no way to find out. The CIA volunteered no information to him about anything concerning the SD-6 case or the agents that were a part of it. He was out of the loop.   
  
  
  
Now she was back and he wanted to know why and what'd happened while she was gone.   
  
  
  
She walked out of the building and waited until she got into her car to let any emotions come to the surface. As she drove home all she could think about was the fact that Devlin had told her SD-6 would be coming down within the week that and the fact that she'd just seen Vaughn for the first time in five months. She couldn't decide between being happy about SD-6 coming down or hurt from seeing Vaughn. She went with the first one.   
  
  
  
  
Now she knew that even if her daughter didn't have her father she would be safe. No one would ever hurt her if Sydney could help it. And she planned to. So she headed home to see Kaylie and let Will have some freedom so he could hang with Sarah. She needed the alone time with her daughter. She needed someone to talk to that would just listen and that couldn't share any secrets that she might tell her.   
  
  
  
She spent the rest of the day with her just talking. 


	6. chapter 5

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Back at Langley Vaughn had managed to get Weiss to find out what was going on that would bring Sydney back to the CIA.   
  
  
  
Weiss told him about the upcoming takedown of SD-6. Vaughn couldn't believe it. He never thought it could happen this soon. If he had, he might have done things differently. He might have even had the guts to ask Sydney to wait for him. It was too late to do that now. Now he just had to see if he would ever be able to get her to forgive him.   
  
  
  
He wanted to be a part of this takedown. He and Sydney had worked so hard together for so long and now it was happening. He couldn't be on the outside this time. So he went in and approached Devlin about the possibility of his being on the team that would do the surprise attack. It took a little work, but eventually Devlin gave in and allowed it.   
  
  
  
So four days later the team was in place to takedown SD-6. Sydney and Jack were both inside and aware of what was about to happen, but Sydney didn't know that Vaughn would be part of the team that came in. When the doors burst open and the agents screamed for everyone to get down and stay there Sydney flew to the floor just as she'd been told to. Some of the SD-6 people began firing at the CIA agents. There was crossfire all around her.   
  
  
  
She couldn't take the route out that she was supposed to. She was forced to stay right where she was on the ground. Until she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. They started running out.   
  
  
  
He guided her through a path that was clear of the firing and led her outside. She didn't get a chance to see his face until they made it out. When he turned around and she saw who it was she instantly put any thoughts of thanking him behind her.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing here," she asked him.   
  
  
  
"Weiss told me that the takedown was happening this week. So I went to Devlin and asked to be on the team. It took a little work, but I got him to agree," Vaughn said.   
  
  
  
Sydney wasn't able to keep the hurt look off of her face this time. It came and so did tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.   
  
  
  
"Why," she asked still keeping her voice cold despite the emotion showing on her face.   
  
  
  
"Because you and I worked so hard on this for so long. It only felt right that I'd be here and....I wanted to talk to you," he paused trying to read her," I don't think that we did a very good job of that last time we were together".   
  
  
  
"What's there to talk about," Sydney asked," you're married now and I've got.....". She left off realizing she'd almost told him about Kaylie.   
  
  
  
"Actually Syd, I didn't get married," Vaughn told her slowly, waiting for a reaction," we both knew that we weren't really in love so I called it off two weeks beforehand".   
  
  
  
"And you've got what," he asked suddenly afraid that she might have moved on.   
  
  
  
"Nothing never mind," she said wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. It's not like having a baby was even a valid excuse for not having a relationship with him. It was a better excuse for why she should have a relationship with him.   
  
  
  
"No what have you got," he asked concerned.   
  
  
  
"I've got a lot of things that I have to deal with right now," she said annoyed that she was letting him get to her," none of which concern you".   
  
  
  
With that said she turned and walked away from him to get in her car. She pulled out of the garage and headed for Langley where she would debrief with Devlin before heading for home. She would still work for the CIA, but she wouldn't have to go out on nearly as many missions. She would uncover secrets and lies that other members of the alliance had, but she wouldn't be a double agent any longer and a lot of this could be done without her going on a bunch of secret missions. 


	7. chapter 6

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
After her meeting with Devlin in which he explained that they were debriefing all of the innocent SD-6 agents and that some of them would be brought in to work for the CIA. She saw Dixon and Marshall shortly and they had been told what was going on. She apologized, but neither of them blamed her. They were very understanding. After she finished speaking with them she saw her father for a few minutes and finally headed home in time to give Kaylie her bath.   
  
  
  
  
After she finished bathing Kaylie and got her to sleep she layed her down in her crib and went to lay down in her own bed. She was exhausted as usual, but now there was something else there too. Relief. She no longer had to pretend to be something that she wasn't. Tomorrow she planned on telling Francie exactly what she'd been doing for the past ten years and she hoped that her best friend would be able to understand why she'd lied to her for so long.   
  
  
  
  
Then her thoughts began to shift to Michael Vaughn. She couldn't help herself. Seeing him today had stirred up emotions that she'd tried so hard to forget. Now her mind wouldn't let her forget. She still loved him with every part of her being. She only wished that the feelings had been mutual. She had been so sure ten months ago that they were. She never thought of all people that Vaughn would be the one to turn on her. To just throw her away like she was nothing.   
  
  
  
  
She kept remembering his words," I'm sorry Sydney, but I don't love you like that. What happened the other night was a mistake. It never should have happened". She hated remembering those words. They had destroyed a part of her that she wasn't sure would ever heal. She'd finally given in and let all of her true feelings through. There had been no more hiding. He knew everything about her and then just like that it was over.  
  
  
  
Finally she fell into a fitful sleep. 


	8. chapter 7

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
The next day. Her first full free day she got up early. She was even awake before Kaylie for once. She took the extra time to take a longer shower than usual. The hot water helped to relieve a little bit of the tension she'd been feeling lately. When she got out Kaylie was wide awake in her crib just waiting for Sydney to come and get her. After she got her dressed she fed her and ate her own breakfast. Then she heard Francie get up. She was putting her cereal bowl in the sink when Francie came into the kitchen.   
  
  
  
  
"How long have you been up," Francie asked after seeing that both she and Kaylie were dressed and fed.   
  
  
  
  
"A little over an hour," Syd told her as she adjusted Kaylie in her arms," but I'm glad you're up. I wanted to talk to you today".  
  
  
  
"What about," Francie asked following Syd into the living room.  
  
  
  
Sydney sat down with Kaylie cradled in her lap with an arm supporting her little head before she spoke again. "There's something I have to tell you".  
  
  
  
"Are you finally going to explain about her father," Francie asked quietly gesturing to the baby.  
  
  
  
  
There was a look of pain that crossed Syd's face, but she hid it away quickly. "I guess he's tied into it, but that's not really what it concerns," Syd told her," There's a lot that I haven't told you about my job. However as of yesterday it's over. Now I can finally explain it all to you".  
  
  
  
"Syd you quit the bank," Francie squealed," Thank God it's about time. I can't believe you finally did it".  
  
  
  
"For starters Francie, I didn't really work at the bank," Syd said unsure of how Francie was going to take this, She figured it was best to just come out with it. " I was undercover as a double agent for the CIA".  
  
  
  
"What?," Francie scoffed, not believing her at first. Then she saw the serious look on Sydney's face. "You're not joking. Are you," she asked.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not," Sydney said swallowing before continuing," The bank was just a cover for an organization called SD-6.....". She kept going without stopping knowing that if she did she might not be able to get it out. When she finished Francie stared at her taking it in still.  
  
  
  
"So how does this all tie in to Kaylie's father," Francie finally asked. She had understood why Syd had lied to her about everything, but she still didn't get how Kaylie's father tied into it all.  
  
  
  
"What," Sydney asked expecting her to ask something more about the secret parts.  
  
  
  
"Well you said that this whole secret life you've been leading included him," Francie said," how so?".  
  
  
  
Sydney hadn't really gone into detail about who gave her countermissions or where they met or anything about Vaughn. She hadn't even mentioned his name.  
  
  
  
Sydney's eyes began to tear up. She knew that she had to tell Francie. She hadn't told anyone yet and finally letting someone know would be such a relief. But it still hurt like Hell. 


	9. chapter 8

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Are you ok sweetie,"Francie asked upon seeing how Syd reacted to her question.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney told her as she tried to stop herself from crying," the thing with Kaylie's father is....well to say it's complicated would be an understatement. See, Vaughn was my CIA handler. He's the one who gave me my missions. It didn't take long to realize that I felt something for him, but nothing happened because it was against protocol. Then we had this really tough mission and I almost died. I didn't want to die without telling him how I felt. So we gave into the feelings and breached protocol. I thought that he felt the same way about me as I did about him. He'd said he did, but then a few days later he told me that he thought it was a mistake and that it never should have happened. He apologized and said that he hadn't meant to hurt me, but that he didn't want to be with me and that was it".   
  
  
  
  
Francie sighed. "I'm so sorry, Syd," she didn't understand how any man could do that to her best friend," he obviously doesn't know what he's missing".  
  
  
  
  
"That's just it," Syd said," he does know. He just doesn't care. I mean he said he cares about me. He just doesn't feel that way about me".  
  
  
  
  
"Well he's a fool," Francie said trying to think of something she could say to comfort her friend.  
  
  
  
  
Syd hadn't really paid attention to her last comment. She was lost in thought. "What I don't understand though is if he didn't feel that way about me then why did he say he did that night. I mean if he really cared about me, but not in that way then he wouldn't be with me that way. He would know how much it would hurt me," she let a few tears slip down her cheeks now," I just don't understand Fran".   
  
  
  
  
"Well what'd he do when you told him about Makayla," Francie asked.  
  
  
  
  
Sydney gave her a look," I didn't tell him," she said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
"What," Francie started to yell, but quieted down remembering that Kaylie was with them.  
  
  
  
  
"Well when he told me that he didn't love me he also told me that he was getting back together with his old girlfriend, Alice," Sydney explained," And I didn't know at the time. Then the next time I saw him was five months later and he told me that they were getting married. And the last time I saw him was yesterday when he helped out with the raid on SD-6. I almost let it slip yesterday, but I just couldn't. I don't want him to be with us because he feels obligated. I only want him here it he wants to be, and he doesn't".  
  
  
  
  
"Sweetie I am so sorry," Francie said standing up and coming over to hug her.  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for listening," Sydney said," I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't because of SD-6".  
  
  
  
  
"It's ok I understand," Francie told her," who else knows".  
  
  
  
  
"Just you," Sydney told her," I think my father has his suspicions, but he hasn't questioned me".  
  
Francie nodded understandingly. 


	10. chapter 9

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Later that same day Francie had needed to go to the restaurant to check in a new shipment of food so Sydney had decided to take Kaylie shopping. She knew shopping wouldn't fill the void of Vaughn, but she didn't want to sit in the house all day on her first full free day. So they packed up and headed for the mall. When they got there Sydney headed for the baby store first. She wanted to get Kaylie some new clothes because she was quickly growing out of the ones she already had and Sydney didn't have a ton of bigger sizes yet. The woman in the store was really friendly and when Sydney got to the counter to pay she looked at Kaylie in her stroller and commented on her green eyes.   
  
  
  
  
"She has her father's eyes," Sydney explained with a forced smile, but her eyes showed her sadness. The woman finished ringing up the clothes seeing that it wasn't a subject she should question. Then Sydney left the store and headed home deciding maybe a trip to the mall hadn't been exactly what she'd needed. She knew what she needed or more precisely who, but it was too late. That would never happen now.  
  
  
  
  
What she hadn't noticed when she was in the store was Eric Weiss who had been looking for something to buy for his cousin's baby shower. He hadn't noticed Sydney at first either, but then she had gotten to the counter and the woman waiting on her was talking loudly enough to get Weiss' attention. Then he noticed Sydney and the fact that she had a baby with her. So obviously he hadn't been able to help himself and had continued listening to the conversation between the two women. That's when he heard Sydney say "She has her father's eyes".   
  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe it. Could it really be true. Well that would explain why she'd been gone for the last six months and then suddenly reappeared in time for the SD-6 takedown. She must have been on maternity leave. He couldn't be positive because he hadn't gotten close enough to see the baby, but he knew he had to get Vaughn to go see her now. If there was even a possibility that this was true then he might have a daughter that he didn't know about. So he left the mall and headed to Langley to find Vaughn who would probably be there debriefing SD-6 agents.  
  
  
It took a full hour leaving the mall, driving to Langley and then actually getting inside before he found Vaughn coming out of a room where several lower level SD-6 agents were being debriefed.  
  
  
  
"Hey what's up," Vaughn asked upon seeing the expression on Weiss' face.   
  
  
  
"I think you should go see Sydney," Weiss blurted out.  
  
  
  
"Why, did something happen," Vaughn asked worried.  
  
  
  
"Not that I know of, but I just think you need to go talk with her," Weiss told him.  
  
  
  
"Look I told you that she doesn't want anything to do with me. I tried to talk to her yesterday after the takedown, but she hates to even look at me," Vaughn told him," and I can't blame her".  
  
  
  
"Right I wouldn't talk to you either if I were her, but I think it's really important that you go see her," Weiss said insistently.  
  
  
  
"Eric I only did what I did to protect Sydney," Vaughn said after Eric's last sentence.  
  
  
  
"Ok, great you were protecting her," Weiss said getting frustrated," now you don't have to. So I'm just telling you that you need to go and see her. Now". He knew he was being bossy, but this was insanely important. Vaughn had to go and talk with her right away.  
  
  
  
"Alright," Vaughn gave in," I'll try, but don't push me again if she won't talk to me this time ok".  
  
  
  
Weiss nodded, but his fingers were crossed behind his back. If Vaughn didn't get to talk to Sydney this time then he'd just have to try again and again until she would talk to him.  
  
  
  
"Great. I'll cover for you with Devlin," Weiss told him and with that said he patted Vaughn on the back and sent him on his way. 


	11. chapter 10

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Alias fic. I think there is a possibility that I could have written it better but between work and college life is stressful enough as it is without worrying about every single little detail. However if you guys like it enough I may pay more attention to it and make sure it's up to the best of my abilities. So just let me know what you think. I should be able to post a new chapter daily for at least the first nine chapters. So if you're done reading this now on with the story. Thanks again for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
Sydney had just arrived home a few minutes ago and Francie was back from checking in her shipment at the restaurant. Francie saw how upset she looked.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Syd," she asked knowing chances were good it either concerned work or Kaylie's father.   
  
  
  
"Nothing really," Sydney told her hesitating before she continued," I mean we went to the mall and in the store this lady commented on Kaylie's eyes and it just got me thinking....I don't know it's just silly. I shouldn't let things get to me so easily".   
  
  
  
"Syd don't sell yourself short," Francie tried reassuring her," you're allowed to get worked up over things as "trivial" as your daughter's father".   
  
  
  
"But I've dealt with life threatening stuff on a daily basis for the last eleven years," Sydney said still feeling stupid," why is it that I keep letting this get to me". She looked away from Francie and down at Kaylie half asleep in her arms.   
  
  
  
Francie looked at her. She felt horrible for her friend. The poor girl had dealt with so much and adding the father of her child to the list of horrible messes she'd had to deal with shouldn't be happening. She noticed something in Sydney when she spoke of Vaughn though.   
  
  
  
  
"Honey are you sure that there isn't still something between the two of you," Francie asked," I mean I know you said that he was marrying that other girl, but if you two still have all of these unresolved issues and you think there's a possibility of working something out....even the smallest possibility, then I think you should have a talk with him. You've been through a lot in the past decade or so Syd and you deserve some happiness so if there is even the remotest possibility that this man can make you happy then I think that you need to go for it".   
  
  
  
  
Sydney looked at Francie half shocked. This was of course the first time that anyone had ever told her to that she should work things out with Vaughn. Before all she heard from people about Vaughn's and her relationship was that it was on the verge of breaching protocol and they'd better not let it. Yeah, so much for that. They'd done a little more than cross that line when they finally came to it. They'd flown straight over the edge of the cliff that it'd led them to.   
  
  
  
  
Yet Francie's words held some meaning for her. What if there was some slight chance. After all he hadn't married Alice. Maybe his feelings for her weren't so different from hers toward him. If that were true then it meant that she didn't have to feel so alone anymore. They could work things out and be a family. Just the way she pictured them in her dreams. Then reality hit her again. He'd straight up told her he didn't feel that way. He didn't love her and he didn't want to be with her. She didn't know what she'd let come over her. Obviously some wishful thinking on her part.   
  
  
  
"No Francie it'll never happen," Sydney said sadly," like I told you before he doesn't want to be with me. I guess that's just something I still need to learn to deal with".   
  
  
  
Francie's expression held sympathy as she looked at her best friend holding her baby and how it seemed that the both of them would never get to be a part of the family they both deserved so much.   
  
  
  
After a minute of silence Sydney broke it saying," She needs to be changed so I'll be right back". With that said she headed into the nursery. Francie turned to find something in the fridge for a late lunch when she heard a knock at the door. 


	12. chapter 11

Title: A lie followed by a secret  
  
Disclaimer: obviously I don't own them. You know that, I know that, ok we all know that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I don't think it's that high yet, but later I might use some not so nice words and I just wanted to be on the safe side.)  
  
Review: Any words of wisdom you could bestow upon me to help me improve or if you just like the story would be greatly appreciated. Also reviews help me to post the next chapter. So if you guys like it and want more then I will need reviews to know this. If you give me these then I promise to post another chapter. Ok done now.  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are having problems. Hopefully they can find a way to work them out.   
  
A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated in forever. I was completely stuck for awhile. I know that I didn't write this story very well and I know it could have been better, but it's too late now so I'm just going to finish it because then it'll be the first one I've ever finished. So there still won't be any action scenes in it because I don't fell like putting them in, so sorry if you wanted that. Maybe in my next story, but if I post another one I'll try to work harder on it before I post it and make sure that I didn't just rush through it to get to a certain point. Ok also I am so sorry to those of you that have been waiting for me to continue this story. I know it was really cruel of me not to update sooner, but I'm going to try and keep the updates to every couple of days from now on. I can't promise more than that because I'm too busy to do it every day. Oh and to mizchante if you are still reading, I know it doesn't necessarily make sense for Syd to not tell Vaughn even if she is angry and hurt, but the idea popped into my head so here it is. Anyhow this story will have a happy ending so enjoy if that's what you want good and if that's not what you want you should probably stop reading pretty soon. Ok I think that I've written far too much in here now so if you've read this you can move on to the story now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She shut the fridge and headed to the front door. When she opened it a man she'd never seen before was standing there. He had sandy blond hair and the most remarkable green eyes she'd ever seen. They were just like Kaylie's. "Can I help you," she asked.   
  
"Hi I'm looking for Sydney," he told her with a slightly forced smile.   
  
"Ok, well who are you," she asked not sure yet if she should let him in.   
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn," he told her," Sydney and I used to work together".   
  
The name registered with Francie right away. So this was Vaughn. He was pretty cute. If he hadn't hurt her best friend so much she could see them being friends. "What do you want," she asked. She wasn't entirely rude, but she had lost the friendliness factor.   
  
"I need to speak with her," he explained," we had this problem the last time we spoke and I just wanted to try and resolve the issue".   
  
"Good luck," Francie said somewhat sarcastically knowing exactly what the issue was. She knew he was going to need that luck. She opened the door further allowing him to step inside. "Take a seat I'll go get Sydney," she said gesturing to the couch. But just as she turned to get Sydney she came around the corner from the hall.   
  
"We're much better now aren't we," she was saying to Kaylie with a playful grin on her face.   
  
"Uh, Syd," Francie interrupted her playfulness," there's someone here to see you".   
  
Sydney looked up to see Vaughn sitting on their couch staring at her holding Kaylie. Her face suddenly lost all of it's playful demeanor and took on a look of shock. "What are you doing here," she asked.   
  
Francie knew they needed privacy so she picked up her car keys and headed out the door.   
  
Sydney stood there half frozen in front of him with Kaylie still in her arms. He was shocked himself.   
  
He looked at her for a minute before speaking. "Eric told me that it was really important that I come and see you," he told her.   
  
"Oh," was her only response as she stayed standing in the same spot afraid that if she moved to sit down she wouldn't be able to keep her composure. It was already becoming a struggle as it was.   
  
"Sydney, what's going on," Vaughn asked her as he continued to stare at her with the baby in her arms.   
  
"What are you talking about," She asked pretending to be oblivious.   
  
"I mean,...who's baby is that," he said gesturing to Kaylie.   
  
"That doesn't concern you," she told him shifting Kaylie in her arms so he couldn't see her as well. "Why don't you just leave," she voice low and harsh," there's no reason for you to be here".  
  
"I think there is," he told her trying to remain calm," and I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on".  
  
Sydney tried to calm down and keep up her facade. She got her voice back under control and spoke again. "There's nothing going on, Vaughn. I don't know what Weiss told you, but there's no need for us so talk.....ever again," she made sure to stress the last two words. She couldn't handle this. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself together with him there. She knew the tears wanted to come to her eyes. Here was the man she loved in the same room as her and their daughter and he had turned away from her. How had it all gotten so messed up.  
  
"Sydney something is going here. Now tell me what it is DAMN IT!" he shouted the last two words as he stood up and this caused a cry to sound from Kaylie.  
  
Sydney had flinched at his words, but upon Kaylie's cries she tried to comfort her daughter and quiet her down. "Nice going," she glared up at Vaughn," shh shh, it's ok. We won't yell anymore baby".  
  
Vaughn watched with amazement as she quieted Kaylie down. He saw how comfortable she was with the baby. This wasn't just a friend's baby. She was familiar with this baby. 'But it couldn't be hers, could it? He would have known if she was pregnant, wouldn't he?' He wasn't sure what to think at the moment.   
  
She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Vaughn. She took her time shushing Kaylie as she fought to think of what to do. A very large part of her wanted to tell him, but the thought of doing so brought a sick feeling to her stomach. What if he just turned away from both of them and walked out the front door without a second glance. She wasn't sure if she could take knowing with 100% certainty that he didn't want any part of them.   
  
"Syd," Vaughn said quietly. The habit of her nickname apparently not having left him yet," who's baby is that". This time the question was softer and more concerned. It wasn't just that he wanted to know. It was that he needed to know. Everything depended on her response.  
  
She looked at him carefully taking in everything about him. He looked nervous, but she could also see love in his eyes. She wondered if it was love for her or if he was just playing games with her again. Something in her heart told her that what she saw was truly genuine. She looked him straight in the eyes and slowly opened her mouth to speak. 


End file.
